


Lessons in Italian Durability

by MewWitch



Series: Just a Drop in the Pond [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Italians, Jack throws a tantrum, Pigeon Army, Tourists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often Jack has to learn things the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Italian Durability

Jack once spent a month in Pisa in the late 1980's.

He didn't like the tower. He honestly could not see the appeal of a giant stack of tilting stone. Much less understand why so many tourists flocked to it every day.

So he'd spent the first week playing tricks on the visitors. He blew wind at them just as they were about to take pictures, messing up their hair over and over. He'd ice the railings so they couldn't get a good grip as they climbed and tire out more easily. Jack would jump up and down on the bells, drowning out the tour guilds. His favorite game though involved rounding up as many pigeons as he could and leading them in massive aerial raids.

The look on the general populace's faces as they were dive bombed was _priceless_!!

Unfortunately, all his efforts didn't seem to have any lasting effect. Everyday more and more people would return. New batches of sightseers and lookie-loos.

And Jack, like any other child (no matter how many centuries he would get under his belt, he always had and always would be a kid at heart) would not take being shrugged off lightly.

So he threw a temper tantrum.

Though when asked at a later date he would vehemently deny trying for three weeks to single-handedly straighten the lean out of the Leaning Tower of Pisa using nothing more than the Wind, his staff, and a half dozen pigeons tied to the top with ropes.

Even if that was exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something quick and funny.
> 
> I have absolutly no idea where the Leaning tower of Pisa entered the equation, so please.....don't ask.


End file.
